Along with the advance of science and technologies, audio playback Applications (Apps) are becoming widely used. Common audio playback Apps may include music playback Apps, music radio Apps or the like.
In related art, multiple audio playback application covers (also referred to as “audio cover” hereinafter) may be displayed on a display interface of an audio playback App installed in a terminal. The multiple audio playback application covers can serve as an entrance to access audio files. These audio covers may include pictures showing an album cover, a singer cover, and a song menu cover. After receiving a triggering instruction generated by a user clicking an audio cover, the terminal may display an audio file list corresponding to the audio cover for the user to click for playback.